Parallel Worlds
by ascella star
Summary: It doesn't really matters the time, space, or even universe in which they live, they will always be the perfect match. Series of Songfics, One-Shots, and drabbles about Lantis and/or Hikaru. 2. In Fraganti
1. Thursday

**1. Thursday**

It was the beginning of a new school year. As each year, I woke up early, made my duties at the dojo, a little exercise, and after a brief breakfast, I flew out towards the school.

I was expecting that, as usual, my train trip was quiet and uneventful, then again, this first day I had a big surprise.

Two stations ahead of mine a guy I haven't seen before also took the train; It was a black-haired guy, tall and with such charming violet eyes. I realized I was staring too much, so I moved my sight away while I blushed intensely… well, maybe I won't see him ever again…

I continued with my trip, and when it was my time to leave the train, I looked again towards the place where that guy was… and as I previously thought, I didn't even notice when he left.

Classes were normal, that was, until the teacher said she had an announcement to make. A new student was recently transferred to our school and she was hoping we were kind with him.

It was a huge surprise to see the same tall black-haired guy with the violet eyes crossing the door. As told by the teacher, his name is Lantis, Kailu Lantis. I must say that I felt quite nervous when I realized that he would be the one using the seat next to mine.

Days passed by, Monday to Friday and everyday were the same, I went out from home and picked the train, then he would pick it up some stations later and then we would meet again in the classroom.

Being as handsome as he is, he quickly gained a fan club… he spent most of his time with Eagle and Ferio, two of the most gorgeous guys of the high school, but even if there were only cheerleaders and pretty girls in his crew, he didn't make a fuss.

And while he was hanging out with pretty girls around the school, I was there trying to make him notice me at least a little.

We kept meeting in the train. Sometimes he looked at me and caught me staring at him, I would blush, close my eyes and hear him sigh… when I look again, he had moved his sight from me… I inhale deeply and make a sad smile till the end of my trip.

We have met in the hallways of the school, I look at him but he didn't even glance at me when we go different ways. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows I exist…

Maybe it was a bad joke from destiny, or maybe it was just my bad luck, but one day after school, when I was heading home, I was caught in a great storm… "**Excellent! This will surely give me a cold**" was all I could think about while I kept running. I haven't even reached home, when I felt my fever reaching the sky…

It has been almost a week in bed, I couldn't go out of it, and even if I wanted, mi brothers wouldn't let me do anything… all I could do was dream about my violet eyed boy… I wondered if he has even noticed my absence...

And so it happened. The day, I thought it could be the one I would go back to my old routine, that of seeing you without you seeing me, and dreaming about you without your knowledge. That day that began as any other, that day in fact changed completely my life.

Some stations before my destination, there was a malfunction on the train and it stopped so abruptly and violently that I was thrown against something warm and firm. When I looked up to see who was the one I fell onto, imagine my surprise when I discovered a pair of violet eyes looking at me intensely.

**- La-lantis…**

I realized what I did, I was sure you were thinking "what a dumb girl, she didn't even know me..." and I wanted to die of shame… but then, I saw you smile… to me! He was smiling to me! Then… he lifted a hand to my face…

**- You know, I don't know you, but I already missed you…**

**- But… how?**

**- I missed to take the train and see your hair as red as the fire, I missed to watch you in the hallways, or crossing paths with you, I missed to see you laugh with your friends… tell me… where have you been?**

**- Lantis…**

We spent the rest of the way to school talking, that was when I discovered that in reality, he also saw me since the first day I saw him pick the train, it seems that he simply didn't want to arrive early to the school, so he took the largest route. And since then, he keeps doing it in hopes of seeing me a few minutes.

Lantis and I became inseparable ever since, he introduced me to his friends, and he also went out with me and my friends. Sometimes, the six of us would hang out together. I could say that there is something going on with Ferio and Fuu, but watching Eagle and Umi's fights was priceless.

We finished high school. At prom day we looked awesome, the guys in their suits and we girls in long flowing gowns. Lantis was so serious, even more serious than ever; sometimes it seemed as if he was nervous. I asked him what was the matter with him, he didn't answer me… he simply left, leaving me behind. I felt hurt; I thought we were friends… even if I don't see him as such, even if I see him as something more…

By midnight, in the middle of the party, Lantis reappeared and asked me if he can talk to me alone…

He led me to the balcony, and we were gazing to the stars… neither of us said a word... we simply stood there enjoying each other company, felling good in each other company… then he shattered the silence…

**- Hikaru**

**- yeah?**

**- Earlier you asked me what was wrong with me... i'm sorry I left you there… but I was not ready to talk about it yet…**

**- …**

**- This morning I received a letter… it is form Osaka. They accepted me…**

To say that my heart shattered in a million pieces is an understatement. I also had received a letter from that university, but I was thinking on beginning the paperwork for Tokyo U… I was hopping that even if we won't be in the same school, I can still see him from time to time… but with him moving to another city…

**- Lantis, I'm so glad of you! -** I tried to smile… I really tried and even If i felt how my eyes were scorching me with unshed tears, I did my best not to show my pain.

**- Hikaru… that is not everything… I…-**he fell silent for another moment, I knew that anything that he would say could hurt me more, but even then, I waited for my dead sentence, which was coming from his lips…

**- Hikaru… I… hummm… I don't want to leave, not if it is without you by my side, or at least with the promise that you´ll wait for me… I know… that we didn't really talk about this, but since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I couldn't be only your friend… and even if I was to conform myself with just your friendship for a long time, now I don't know if I can live far away from you… Hikaru… I love you… I understand if you don't return my feelings but…-**

I took hold of myself and I kissed him in the lips… I never… never! Thought he would feel the same way…

Seeing his stunned face I knew he did not expected that reaction… maybe I should have told him first that I feel the same, but at the moment, I thought it was the right thing to do.

**- I love you too, Lantis. I have since the very first day. -**

I told him that I also have an acceptance letter rom that school, but that I have mentally rejected it because I was hopping to see him still in Tokyo.

Now, knowing that our feelings are mutual, between kisses and caresses we decided to star all over again… but this time not as friends, but as a couple… we knew that this would be a great challenge, we would be in a new city, completely alone and with nobody to rely on… just the two of us… but we knew that even if we were in completely opposite sides of the campus, we would always be there to love and help each other.

* * *

><p><em>For all those who read "Valentine's Chocolates" here are the one shot series I told you about.<em>

_For those who are new to this, welcome!_

_Let me tell you something about this series._

_Some of this are Alternative Universe, some other are Cannon Universe (manga or anime) and some other are Cannon diversion.. some are related, but most of them are not, so expect about anything in here._

_*about this shot: It was inspired in a song called "Jueves" by a Spanish band named "La Oreja de Vangogh". It would be better if you can hear it while reading, _

_I hope you liked it. I would love to read your comments. _

_Until the next time!_


	2. In Fraganti

**IN FRAGANTI**

Silent steps were heard down the large hallway of the palace, steps coming from two figures that were trying not to be discovered. They have a mission and they will do everything to grant the wish of one and an adventure for the other.

This was something neither of them had ever done, at least not there, and while they had been in that place before, they had never been there at such an hour… just in time for everybody to be in bed or in their rooms… making this the perfect moment for them…

They had been planning this for days; they had thought of every possible scenario and taken all possible cautions…

Everything had started one night….

* * *

><p><em>flashback...<em>

**- Hey Lantis… what if next time… we do it somewhere else?**

**- doing it in another place? Hum… where do you want to?**

**- What about in the kitchen? Or, what if we do it in the throne room?**

**- Hikaru, don't you think the kitchen is a very common place for it? Besides, the throne room is way too uncomfortable for it.**

After a brief pause while they resumed their previous activities, this time Lantis suggested…

**- What about at Presea's Workplace? Maybe we can find there something extra for us to use?**

At seeing his redhead's look of excitement, he knew without words that she absolutely loved the idea… so after finishing their current activities, they began planning on what they would do in the Workplace of an ignorant Master Smith.

* * *

><p>Replaying the events of the day, after a long and tiring schedule, the Master Mage of Cephiro, along with Presea, Umi and Ascot, were walking peacefully through the hallway, in hopes of reaching their bedrooms and have some much deserved rest; they were having a light chat, filled with some laughs and jokes about the other occupants of the castle.<p>

But as time went by, a comfortable silence fell upon them… a silence which was suddenly interrupted by Umi, who stopped dead in her tracks and simply said…

**- did you hear that?**

Everybody looked at her with uncertainty… so she told them she was sure she heard something strange… after a few seconds in silence, everybody else heard it… they followed the strange sound… something that sounded suspiciously like hard breathings and pants… that were coming from the Master smith Workplace…

They decided to hear a little more before properly investigate what was happening in there… who knows! Maybe there was a monster hidden in between the weapons!

* * *

><p><strong>- Ah ah ah… Hikaru… ah ah… are you sure of this?<strong>

**- Ah Lantis… ah it is… to late… for ahhhh turn around… don't you think?**

**- Yo –You're… Right…**

The ones in the other side of the door weren't sure of what to think…

It seems that the fire knight and the magic swordsman were… busy to put it someway… Presea was as red as a tomato just by the thought of what they could be doing on her desk; Clef was in clear shock… he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing; Umi was making a great effort at not laughing out loud; she never thought that her most innocent friend was capable of something like that! Poor ascot was so embarrassed that he was looking for a place to hide…

After a few minutes, Clef regained his senses and decided to put an end to this situation, so readying his staff he went to open the door…

And what they found on the other side of the door, left them even more stunned…

* * *

><p>When they finally regained their breath, Hikaru and Lantis decided to use Presea's desk for a better fulfillment of their wishes, so while he was making sure everything they'll need was ready, she decided to explore a little bit…. It was during that inspection that she found that "something extra" Lantis had suggested.<p>

Taking it with careful hands, Hikaru put it on the table beside everything else. When everything was ready, they decided to continue with their little "adventure"… that was the moment when the door was abruptly opened…

**- What the hell is going on here?**

Hikaru and Lantis turned their heads to the source of the voice… seems that even with all the extra caution they took, somebody had caught them. They were speechless… how in hell were they going to explain exactly what were they doing or why were they doing it here? Then again, it was Presea who spoke first at seeing something familiar in the desk, who closing slightly her eyelids asked...

**- And what exactly are doing with my box of special cookies?**

Giving a quick glance at said box, and after some nervous laughter, Hikaru explained that she wanted to take diner in a different place, other than the dining room or the little table at her bedroom, so she asked Lantis to have it somewhere else… having been the chosen place the Master Smith's workplace.

When they were questioned about the labored breaths they heard, it was Lantis who, trying to hide an amused smile, explained that they arrived no too long ago, and that they had run along the great hall in order to evade everybody.

The newcomers exchanged some glances, some nervous laughter, and in the end, they decided to leave the couple to have their diner alone… everybody was ashamed of the bad thoughts they had about their friends.

Later, when they ended their meal and while cleaning the place, Hikaru suddenly asked

**- Lantis, what do you think they thought we were doing? They seemed surprised when we told them we were just having diner…**

This time, for the redhead's delight the black haired man chuckled and still smiling he said

**- Nothing for you to worry about, my dear Hikaru…**

* * *

><p><strong>So… this is the second one of these shots!<strong>

**I really had lots of fun while writing it, so I hope you had as much while reading it.**

**Special thanks to Firestorm-244, Antoinette Veronica, Akizukihime, and Bookgirl360 for reviewing, favoring or following the story.**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
